The Bet
by crazybooknerd112
Summary: When Annabeth chase is partnered with Percy Jackson for a very important project, Annabeth doesn't know what to do. When Percy shoots a bet,Annabeth reluctantly agrees,but what will happen when the Bet ends?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Chase**

"And so,you will be paired up for this project, and no you will not be picking your partners, I have already chosen them for you. " Mr. Fey droned. I was happy he was picking,he always know who to pick for me,if it was us,I would have nobody.

" Roger Stevens and Rebecca Jones, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo,Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. " That's everybody. The bell rang. I quickly packed up my stuff and started to leave when something hit me. I was partners with Percy Jackson-One of the many kids I didn't like at school- for one of the most important projects of high school. I quickly turned around and rushed back to Mr. Fey's room but before I entered I heard something.

"Isn't there anybody else I could be partners with? I just don't think that Annabeth and I would be great partners." said a very familiar voice,the voice of Percy Jackson. I pushed my blonde hair back,pushed up my thick black square glasses and walked in with confidence. As I was about to say something,Mr. Fey started.

"Ahh,Annabeth,I guess you have come to switch partners also. Well as I was about to tell Mr. Jackson, the answer is no. You may not switch partners as I believe you will be good partners." Mr. Fey recited like a written speech. I huffed and walked up the Percy and told him to meet me in the library after school and swiftly left for lunch.

 **Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story, I appreciate it a lot! Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry for not having a lot of words. I wrote this very fast. Next chapter should be in sometime next week. :)**


	2. AN

Hey, guys. I started chapter 2! So I head a major meltdown today. I have a lot of problems with friends. Sometimes I don't feel like I have any friends and well it kinda hard plus my bdays in about 3 weeks so We were planning something but now I realise,i don't have a lot of true friends. Thanks for reading my rants. BTW I wrote this and ch.2 middle at about midnight, so please excuse the poorness of the writing. Thanks. :) Tell what you think!

K.A


	3. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU. I GOT LIKE A BAZILLION EMAILS TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THIS AND MEEE...(SORRY TO BE OVER EGO) Shoutout to all the people who reviewed. I also want to thank the people who wrote some pretty nice words. I was in school when I read them and I just started tearing up. Enjoy!**

 **Percy Jackson**

I can't believe this. Annabeth Chase-my biggest crush ever- is my partner. People say that she hates me because I"m popular. Of course, I'm popular,I look awesome with my raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Anyways, she asked to meet me in the library after school,so here I am going over there now. I asked if I could switch,because frankly, I knew she would try anyways so I tried first.

~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~HIS NAME IS POTATO~~~~~~~

I enter the quiet library, looking for Annabeth. Because of my dyslexia, the library has never been my favorite place. I quickly find Annabeth deeply engrossed in a book,obviously.

I sat in the chair next to her and tapped her. She slowly closed her book and lifted her head and turned to me,showing me her face.

"Oh,Hey. You're here now. Let's get started." She said and took her science book out. I calmly took mine out and looked at what she was doing so I could copy, then she started it.

"So the science project is a grade but will be also for display so it has to look nice. I'll do all of the work,and you can just read the chapter again." She announced. This made me angry. Did she think I was an idiot? I get ok grades.

"Hey, I'm not dumb you know, I understand everything,let me work on the project," I stated. She looked at me with a smile. Her golden blonde hair, reining over the desk, she wrote a few words and gave the paper to me. It was a list of things for me to do this week.

"Alright,next week same time same place, bye." Annabeth concluded. She then got up and jogged out of the library.

~~~POTATO LIKES CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES. SEND HIM ONE~~~

"MOM! I'M HOME!"I yelled across the apartment. No noise,only the faint hollow echo came. I guess she wasn't home yet. That meant something. I quickly rushed to the kitchen where was a note for me,

 _Percy,_

 _Please do not eat all the blue cookies._

 _Dinner is going to be at a restaurant! I know it's so exciting!_

 _Paul's taking us. We'll come around 6 to pick you up. Look nice!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom :)_

I quickly checked the time to see it was 5:30, which meant that I was only allowed to eat one cookie. I grabbed on from the jar and rushed to my room. I pulled on, a dark green sweater, jeans, and black Nikes and went to the living room to watch T.V while I waited.

_Linebreak needs a name...please name me_

"PERCY! GET UP!"

"Huh? What?" I said. my eyes fluttered open to see my mom with a not so happy face.

"Percy,We have to go! Get up!" My mother angrily yelled. I slowly got up and walked out of the apartment with her.

 **I am so sorry for the chapters not having a lot of words, but  
! promise,I'll make up for it in the next chapter. QOTC: Favorite movie?**


End file.
